


The right one

by WhiskeyCream



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiskeyCream/pseuds/WhiskeyCream





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
   
“你要从波兰帮的地盘上找这个人，我知道有人能帮你。”  
人是厄齐尔介绍的，克罗斯以为自己只要把钱给看守就能把那个人捞出来了，但厄齐尔告诉他没这么简单。  
厄齐尔给了克罗斯一个信封，叮嘱他记得一定要让守卫带给那个人。  
“他不一定愿意出来，碰碰运气吧。”  
“怪人？”在监狱里蹲着的多少人想方设法要出来，现在厄齐尔告诉自己，那个人有可能拒绝自己把他捞出来，这不科学。  
“不是，Marco他……”厄齐尔突然开始打量起克罗斯，许久，他换了个措辞，“我也不确定你们俩能不能相处得来，但他可以帮到你们。”  
之后克罗斯见到了罗伊斯，在一个下水道口。其实当时天色不怎么亮了，克罗斯看不清对方的样子，只能听见对方叨叨唠唠把越狱这件事抱怨个不停，声音却软绵绵的。  
“不对，这不是去机场的方向。”  
旁边的路灯发出“嗞嗞”的电流声，偶尔会闪烁出一点火星，这一次回头，克罗斯依然不知道自己捞了个什么样的人出来。  
“机场？”  
“噢，我们要坐直升飞机对吗？”  
“不是，我们要去酒店。”  
克罗斯想着对方都这么抱怨又脏又累了，他该带他到酒店去洗个澡，再好好休息一个夜晚，这样比较人道。  
“酒店？Mesut在德国？”  
“不，他在英国。”  
对方的表情越发困惑，并且着急，克罗斯认为罗伊斯开始在内心质疑自己的智商了。  
罗伊斯的确怀疑来接他的人是不是脑子不太好使，“你只要把Mesut的准确地点告诉我，你的任务就完成了。”  
“他在英国的家里。”克罗斯认为他俩很难沟通，难怪厄齐尔说对方不好相处。  
什么鬼？这跟信里说的不一样。罗伊斯眉头一皱，把事情想明白了，厄齐尔根本没有什么陷于水深火热命悬一线的危机之中，需要自己去拯救，自己被骗了。  
“好了，既然Mesut没事，我先回去了。”说着罗伊斯就要钻回下水道去。  
“等等。”克罗斯一把拽住了罗伊斯的手臂，没让对方得逞。  
“我会出来只是因为我以为Mesut有危险。”罗伊斯强调，“但是你骗了我。”  
这真是个令克罗斯不舒服的指控了，就算罗伊斯认为他受到了欺骗，骗他的也是厄齐尔，跟自己没有关系。  
“你得跟我走。”  
“凭什么？”  
“把你弄出来花了钱。”  
“也不是我自己要出来的，你找Mesut要。”  
“除了疏通守卫的钱，还有你破坏监狱公共财物的赔偿。”  
“……”  
罗伊斯发誓自己不是什么有暴力倾向的人，就是在监狱里有些闲不住，而椅子又比较脆弱，他就拧了几颗螺丝，也许还拆了几根支架，然后就组装不回去了。  
罗伊斯当然可以赖掉这笔账，可这种行为有悖他的为人原则。  
“你得跟我走。”  
“我不……”  
罗伊斯话还没说完，一桶水从天而降，把他从头到脚淋了个透，他被这个意外事件搞得有点懵，甚至没能张嘴骂人。  
天挺冷的，湿身还迎着晚风吹的罗伊斯想念他密不透风的单人牢房了，要不是这个谁，罗伊斯肯定自己今天不能这么倒霉。  
如果有什么比罗伊斯突然被水淋了一身更戏剧化，那必须是突然恢复正常运作的路灯，就在罗伊斯变成落汤鸡时它亮起了，正好在罗伊斯的头顶上。  
在几秒钟对灯光的适应以后，克罗斯终于看见罗伊斯的样子，对方从头发开始就是湿漉漉的，金毛软塌塌地贴着对方的额头，半遮挡了一双墨绿的眼睛。罗伊斯绝对是长得好看的那一类人，此时此刻这个好看的人的表情也非常精彩，好似气愤到委屈的地步。克罗斯不知道罗伊斯为什么要生气，但对于委屈，他只能脱下自己的外套，给对方披上。  
罗伊斯不知道该把注意力放在对方的脸上还是对方的动作上，总之他一下子没了脾气。  
“酒店有暖气，也有干净的衣服。”  
“好。”  
跟对方走在一瞬间变成了顺理成章的事，而罗伊斯在酒店里思考那一刻克罗斯是不是给自己灌了什么迷魂药已经晚了。  
   
2.  
   
“我叫Toni Kroos。”  
厄齐尔说罗伊斯在波兰的事情上能对自己的任务有所帮助，可克罗斯分明看到罗伊斯在自己提到“波兰”这个关键词的时候整个人打了个寒颤。  
“手机给我。”  
克罗斯以为罗伊斯要开始疏通在波兰的人脉，结果罗伊斯一个电话拨到了英国，从责问厄齐尔为什么要把他骗出来到闲话近况，最后硬生生把克罗斯的手机聊到欠费停机，强行中断对话。  
“我还没骂完。”  
“如果你跟Mesut已经聊到伦敦的天气还能接着骂一波，我不介意充个话费。”  
罗伊斯默不作声地把手机交还给克罗斯，好像身上好不容易因为跟厄齐尔聊得起兴而出现的一点闪光渐渐黯淡下去了。  
“我们能来聊聊波兰的事吗？”  
罗伊斯用被子把自己卷起来了，嘀咕说：“我困了，我要睡了。”  
这个人真的能帮到自己吗？克罗斯陷入了深深的怀疑。  
“你头发还没干。”这样睡觉会感冒的，克罗斯没忍住操心了一下。  
“没事，你可以回你的房间了，晚安。”  
“我们都在这间房。”  
“什么？刚才你明明是从另一个房间拖来的行李箱。”罗伊斯从被子里探出了脑袋，他不能容忍对方开这么侮辱自己智商的玩笑，哪怕自己还穿着对方好心给他当睡衣的衬衫。  
“我把那间房退了。”  
“这只有一张床！”  
“它足够大。”克罗斯推着把自己卷好了的罗伊斯往旁边挪一点，空出了一个人的空位。  
“我不习惯跟陌生人睡。”  
“你可以今晚开始习惯。”克罗斯不认为一个能在监狱里呆着不愿意出来的人有这么娇气。  
“我睡相很差。”  
“我不会受影响。”  
克罗斯分明看见罗伊斯翻了个不太成功的白眼，他并未多加理会，并且着手把自己今晚的半张被子从罗伊斯身上夺回来。  
“等等，我喜欢男人！”  
克罗斯听见对方这么说的确愣了愣，然后看见罗伊斯稍显得意，克罗斯自问并没有被罗伊斯的性取向吓到，不免要打击一下这人。  
“没关系，”克罗斯是表里如一的镇静，“你也不能对我做什么。”  
“所以你为什么要定只有一张床的房间？”这下子压力又回到了罗伊斯身上。  
“防止你半夜遛了，Mesut让我多注意。”  
“……”  
被戳破那点心思的罗伊斯忍不住想要质问这个人跟厄齐尔到底是什么关系，他最好的朋友就为了这小子不仅骗了自己逃狱，还教着他对付自己，这都是怎么回事？  
“晚上被我踹床底下可别怪我，以及，我起床气很大的。”  
看到对方明明有浑身脾气却只能这样闹一下，像极了一只竖起了全身绒毛的猫，克罗斯暗自发笑，刹那间，罗伊斯的不好相处也不是那么难以接受的一件事了。  
罗伊斯硬是在一张床上与克罗斯维持着最远距离，但半夜却整个人又逐渐靠近克罗斯，最后一条腿勾住了克罗斯的腰。  
不喜欢跟陌生人睡是真的，睡相差也是真的，那么喜欢男人是不是也是真的？克罗斯的甚至无暇自我检讨为什么会生出这样的念头，在这个罗伊斯早早睡着而他却遭了殃的夜晚，他情不自禁把手按在身边人的头上，感受那一头柔软的金毛，而后，罗伊斯又无意识地往克罗斯怀里钻了钻。  
身体发烫、心跳骤然加速，克罗斯不断自我心理暗示，明天醒来可不能发烧病倒了。  
   
3.  
   
倒霉的一天从起床就头痛无比开始，接下来的惊吓来自于自己眼前的克罗斯的脸，他们竟然靠得这么近。而且……罗伊斯发誓他以前都是把人踹下床的而不是像八爪鱼一样把人扒紧了，厄齐尔可以证明。  
罗伊斯耽误了一段时间在盯着克罗斯的脸看这件事上，直接导致在他穿裤子准备逃离克罗斯控制范围的时候，有人醒了。  
“早。”  
上一次有人对自己说“早安”是什么时候？罗伊斯懒得去回想，但克罗斯这句也许只是出于礼貌的问候让罗伊斯不禁生出了一点怀念。  
“除了波兰帮的事，你提出任何需要我帮忙的地方我都会尽力。”罗伊斯开门见山地跟克罗斯谈这件事，这个方案是他在做梦的时候决定的。  
“那就不需要你了，我可以自己解决那个人。”  
克罗斯一副马上就要动身的样子可惊到了罗伊斯，“你要单枪匹马去波兰帮的地盘找一个人然后堂而皇之把人逮了？就算他只是一个携带了德国军事情报的荷兰人而不是波兰人，你在那里出手了，就算是挑衅。”  
“所以呢？”  
罗伊斯看不透克罗斯，眼前这个人明明有着过分的沉稳，在这种不恰当的时候却有些想当然的幼稚。  
“最完美的办法当然是等他离开了波兰帮的地界，你再去做掉他。”  
“那就太迟了。”  
说话间，克罗斯已经把自己跟行李箱整理好了，又看了看罗伊斯身上的衬衫，“衣服就送给你了。”  
罗伊斯顿时就不被需要了，一时间落差太大，他不太适应。  
克罗斯出门前突然转过身，他看着罗伊斯，好一会儿才说：“下次见，如果还有机会的话。”  
这算是戳中了罗伊斯的软肋了，他最受不了哪怕是一刻钟搞得跟生离死别似的场面。  
“好了，我跟你一起走。”  
“我一个人就行。”  
“我会联系波兰帮。”罗伊斯不自觉撸起了袖子，强撑出一种气势，“所以你不用担心死在那里见不到我了。”  
“不是，我是觉得自己不会再去监狱捞人了。”克罗斯把自己说的话做了一番解释。  
我现在反悔还来得及吗？罗伊斯抓狂了，他有点绝望，但他能怎么办呢？  
   
4.  
   
一个陌生的电话号码打进了库巴的私人手机里，这可不是什么好兆头，他摁掉了3次，它响起了第4回。  
“接吧。”皮什切克建议。  
库巴按下了通话键，手一抖，还按了免提。  
“Jakub，是我，我是Marco。”  
“哪个Marco？”库巴其实是在问皮什切克，但在免提的模式下，对方也能听到这个问题。  
“Marco Reus……”  
这是个在波兰帮里不能被提起的名字……  
皮什切克差点把库巴的手机砸了，他不是对罗伊斯有任何不满，相反，皮什切克挺想念罗伊斯，只是这通电话来得太突然，他太过惊讶。  
“你……出狱了？”库巴掰着手指头数，13年没这么短吧。  
“Emmmmmm……因为一些原因我出来了。”  
皮什切克给库巴使了个眼神，库巴会意。  
“你现在在哪里？需要我们的帮助吗？我跟Lukasz可以立刻去接你。”  
“噢，等等，别告诉Lukasz，还有其他人，都别说。”  
“可……”可是皮什切克已经知道了啊。  
库巴没机会把话说全，皮什切克先一步用眼神警告打住了对方的话。怎么说呢，皮什切克真的有点受伤，但他仍然要扮演空气。  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么，所以你是需要帮忙吗？”库巴寻思着再怎么说罗伊斯也不可能就是打个电话给自己闲话家常吧。  
“是的，能不能帮我在你们地盘上找一个荷兰人？晚些我把资料发给你。”  
“不用这么麻烦，要死的还是活的，我给你拎出来。”  
“这个……我还要带着一个德国人到你们那儿去，他坚持要亲手逮人。”  
“你回去DFB了？”  
“也没有，情况很复杂。”  
既然罗伊斯说了情况复杂，库巴也就不追问了，处理复杂情况不是他擅长的。  
“行吧，我可以保证你跟你的朋友一切不受阻。”  
挂掉电话以后，库巴有了许许多多的疑问。  
“他怎么不找Lewy？以前他们关系是最好的吧。”回忆起过去，多多少少会令人产生感慨，库巴也不例外。  
皮什切克叹了口气，提醒他的搭档，“你可别忘了为什么Marco的名字在波兰帮是禁语。”  
库巴环顾四周，确定这里只有他跟皮什切克两个人。  
“想不到Marco竟然出来了，Lewy这两年坚持不懈要把人从那个地方捞出来都被他拒绝了。”  
“要是Marco不是想在里面呆着，你以为他真的用得着进去吗？就算Marco故意把我们几个放走了，也不至于让DFB弃掉一个重点培养的核心。”  
罗伊斯的事，皮什切克自认在波兰帮里自己看得最明白，他也劝过莱万放弃把人带出来的念头，可他们这位如今波兰帮的领头人在这件事上偏执得有些疯魔。  
“我们是不是别让Lewy发现Marco比较好。”  
“当然。”  
与此同时，皮什切克不认为莱万真的会对这件事全然不知，哪怕他现在人在意大利。”  
   
5.  
   
按着罗伊斯说的把目标信息发到了一个指定邮箱，克罗斯才有空暇来观察他的……也许可以称之为搭档的这个人。他觉得罗伊斯不太开心，从他打完那通电话到现在，罗伊斯一声不吭地坐在床上抱着被子发呆足足有半小时。  
这个情况有点棘手，对克罗斯来说，让他直接去跟黑帮火拼又或者执行秘密潜入任务都比对着一个不开心的罗伊斯要好。按理说克罗斯不该有这个烦恼，本质上罗伊斯心情如何跟他没有一点儿关系，很奇怪的是，克罗斯希望罗伊斯不要端着一张发愁的脸。  
笑起来会比较好看。克罗斯回想起昨晚跟厄齐尔聊电话时的罗伊斯，除了起初几分钟气势汹汹的质问，后来他一直是笑着的。  
许久，克罗斯走到罗伊斯身旁，把自己的手机递到对方眼前。  
“怎么了？”罗伊斯的对于克罗斯的举动不明所以。  
“你可以再给Mesut打个电话。”  
“我为什么要给Mesut打电话？”克罗斯的提议在罗伊斯听起来真的很奇怪。  
“不知道，但你可以跟他聊天。”克罗斯硬是把手机塞到了罗伊斯的手里，“你也没有别的事做。”  
罗伊斯被克罗斯逗笑了，“你有没有带钱？”  
克罗斯翻出了钱包给罗伊斯看，罗伊斯从里面拿了几张，起身拍了拍克罗斯肩膀说他出去走走，克罗斯下意识拦了一下罗伊斯的腰。  
“别那么紧张，我会回来的，要走我刚才就走了。”罗伊斯耸肩。  
克罗斯从外套的内口袋掏出一部手机，在上面按下一串号码，递给了罗伊斯，“我的私人手机，有事可以用它联系这个号码。”克罗斯又晃了晃他一直在用的手机，示意号码属于这部手机。  
“好，谢谢你啦。”  
两个人僵站在原地许久，谁也没有先做出打破这个诡异气氛的动作。  
“你不是要出门？”  
“其实不出去也可以。”  
“为什么？”  
“你应该也能当个聊天对象，那我就没必要花钱找别人了。噢，还是花你的钱。”  
“嗯？”克罗斯没太明白罗伊斯的话是什么意思。  
“刚才我是打算到附近找个人，红灯区嘛，应该挺容易，不过你别误会，我就是想找个人聊天。”  
“你可以找Mesut。”克罗斯对罗伊斯本来的打算有一点不满，他明明说过他可以随罗伊斯跟厄齐尔聊到觉得够了为止，反正最后找诺伊尔帮忙报销话费就好。  
罗伊斯摇头，“一来他肯定有别的工作，二来我跟他太熟了，有的话反而不好说。”  
“关于波兰帮？”  
“嗯哼，当然。”罗伊斯重新坐到床边，还把两条腿盘上去了，“你愿意跟我聊一会儿吗？”  
“可以，”克罗斯看了一眼电脑，“你的朋友还没有回复邮件，我想他需要一点时间找人。”  
   
7.  
   
回顾过往24年，罗伊斯认为他的人生非常普通，哪怕他曾经效力于特别情报组织DFB。最开始他只是进入了警校，而后因为表现优异被挑选进入了DFB的培训基地。  
训练基地里也是分班授课的，罗伊斯进入的班级代号叫BVB，他在那里认识了皮什切克、库巴和莱万。  
培训基地比警校严苛多了，光是训练课也可能会出人命，中途想要退出的人不少，但不是每个人都会被允许退出的。  
莱万当时表现非常突出，多次评定表明他是班上最适合进入DFB的人，没有之一，其他人总是差了点什么。  
“如果你是真心实意想要成为警察，那你非常不适合来这里当政府的雇佣兵，尽管工作都是保卫这个国家，可你很善良，而这里不怎么看重正义。”  
罗伊斯不否认莱万对他说的这番话，他以为当警察和进入DFB是一样的，后来发现两者可太不相同了，这令罗伊斯多少有些不适应，不过渐渐地他也想通了。  
有些不那么光彩的事，总要有人来做。心境的转换有助于罗伊斯提高委派任务完成的效率，之后一切都很简单了，他的出色表现引来DFB总负责人勒夫多次前来考察，不出意外的话，罗伊斯只需要通过一个由勒夫亲自颁布的考核任务，他就能正式成为DFB的一员。  
罗伊斯最后并没有完成它。  
勒夫说任务指令非常简单，处理掉叛逃的莱万、皮什切克和库巴。  
“他们可能只是因为任务出了点意外，所以耽搁了回复的时间。”罗伊斯脑子有些混乱，勒夫告诉他，他的三个波兰好友叛逃了。  
“Marco，你的能力无可挑剔，是我们作为核心培养的学员，但如果可以，我们会希望你少一些私人感情。”  
“也许我们可以再等等，他们应该不是叛逃。”  
“他们想要离开，而且有一些别的打算，他们身上的追踪器已经被抛弃了。”  
罗伊斯看了看自己的左臂，进入培训基地以前，他们都在左臂的皮下植入了一个非常小的追踪器，一般的意外不会把它弄丢。  
“完成它，然后DFB会为你举行欢迎派对。”  
“为什么是我。”罗伊斯猜到了答案，他想要确认。  
“你是最佳方案。”  
三个波兰人的能力摆在那里，要使这个任务的效益最大化，自然是让与这三人最为相熟的罗伊斯去完成处决的任务。罗伊斯并不觉得自己被信任了，相反，他被逼着要去完成一次背叛。  
三个波兰人里，莱万的位置始终处于DFB的掌握之中，看来对方并不知道DFB在他身上还留了另一个追踪器，也许就装在用以表彰上年度莱万任务完成数第一的手表上，莱万看重荣誉，所以没有脱下它也是情理之中，这种身外的追踪器反而不容易被剔除，毕竟植入皮下的追踪器起到了迷惑的作用。  
按照指示，罗伊斯必须用私人方式得到他们的地点，否则他贸然出现在三人面前就达不到预期效果了。  
从接受任务那一天开始，罗伊斯也被监视起来，他不能通过任何通讯方式给他的三个好友传递去DFB不需要他去传递的信息，一切变得使罗伊斯窒息。  
莱万主动约罗伊斯到一个地方，那是一个不太冷的日子，罗伊斯调笑了几句穿着松垮垮的风衣外套的莱万，接着他被带到了地下。  
伴着下水道的异味，那是一个暗不见天的地下空间，紧密地摆放着数十张铁架双层床，每一张床就是一个小小的庇护所。  
“他们都是来自波兰的非法移民，事关一些战争遗留问题，他们没法回到波兰，在这个国家也得不到合法的身份。”莱万解释，“我跟Jakub还有Lukasz在执行任务的时候遇见了他们，我们决定留下。”  
罗伊斯能够理解莱万，从前莱万就抱怨过波兰人在德国的待遇总是低一档，虽然是以调侃的形式说的，罗伊斯并不否认这个问题真实存在。  
“我们会为他们建造一个庇护所，在地面上，能看到阳光。”  
“那很好，真的很好。”  
“要跟我们一起离开培训基地吗？比起DFB，你可能更适合跟我们一起做善事？”莱万打趣道。  
罗伊斯摇头，然后接着微弱的灯光，他看到了莱万脸上掠过的失望。  
“你才是最不该回去的人，Marco。”  
“可我也不能留下。”  
“因为这些都是波兰人吗？”  
“不是，跟这个没有关系，我很愿意帮助他们，可我……”  
“算了，”莱万摆了摆手，“你很为难，所以我也不会强迫你。”  
“谢谢……”  
“抱一个吧，算是告别？”莱万向罗伊斯张开双臂。  
罗伊斯迎了上去，他确实抱住了莱万，如无意外这会是他们最后一次见面，道别的时候总该用力一些。  
“你身上有追踪器，我建议你把身上所有的东西都脱下来，带着这些波兰人离开。”罗伊斯凑到莱万耳边用气息说道，“只要我和你身上的追踪器不离开这里，你有3小时的时间。”  
莱万愣了愣，罗伊斯能感觉到对方身体有一瞬间僵住了，他抓紧时间又补了句：“替我跟Jakub和Lukasz说再见，我挺想他们的。”  
……  
……  
……  
   
8.  
   
“后来就是你能知道的这样了。”  
“是个不错的故事。”克罗斯沉默了许久，才挤出这么一句评价。  
“你站在DFB的立场看就该是事故了吧。”  
新邮件的提示音挽救了即将陷入沉默了的氛围，克罗斯即刻点开了这封来自匿名寄信人的邮件，里面附带了几十张配有文字说明的图片。  
-「他没有固定住址，也很擅长躲起来，考虑到你不希望更多人知道你出来了，在不动用太多人力的情况下我只能帮你到这里了。」  
“应该是从监控录像里截下来的。”  
“四处乱蹿可不聪明。”  
光看图片的背景就知道，荷兰人时常出没在不同的地点。  
“也不一定是乱窜。”罗伊斯放大了其中几张，在背景里都能找到同一个人的身影，“这应该不是巧合。”  
“他想找Lewandowski做点交易。”  
“说起来我还不知道，这个荷兰人是为什么会成为你的任务目标。”  
“他带走一些东西。”  
罗伊斯摇头，“我应该可以知道我在为什么忙活。”  
克罗斯是不打算跟罗伊斯全部坦白的，他的态度摆在了那里，如铜墙铁壁挡住了罗伊斯窥探的可能。  
“好吧，我大概能猜出一点，至少这个荷兰人手上的东西不好交易，不然他可以直接跟Lewy对话。”  
克罗斯贯彻执行自己沉默是金的行事风格，对罗伊斯的猜测不予评论。  
“掌握了Lewandowski的行踪，就总能找到他。”  
罗伊斯盯着克罗斯看了好一会儿，把对方盯得都要别过脸去了，然后他伸手强行提了提克罗斯的嘴角弧度。  
“如果你笑得灿烂一些，我可以忽略你生硬无比的转移话题技巧。”  
克罗斯并没有立即摆脱对方的戏弄，他抬起手，握住了对方冰凉的手指。  
罗伊斯怔了怔，对方掌心传来的热度渐渐通过他的指尖流向心端，似乎还不仅如此，随之而来的还有一些细小的电流。罗伊斯一时没有多想那是什么，他抽回了自己的手，双手并着捧到自己脸前，朝指尖呵了一口热气，使劲搓了搓手。罗伊斯的双手算是暖和了一些，但跟被克罗斯握着的时候又差了很远。  
“接下来你打算怎么做？”  
克罗斯想说，罗伊斯强行转移注意的技巧也不怎么样。  
“找到他。”  
“或者我可以让他出现在一个特定的地点。”  
“接下来你要给另一个波兰人打电话了吗？”  
“也不用，我还能找Jakub。”  
“我以为你跟Lewandowski关系比较好，根据你说的故事。”  
“那真是非常抱歉了，我还不想把自己推向一个极其尴尬的境地。”严格来说，三个波兰人里，罗伊斯最不愿意跟莱万碰面。  
总有人把罗伊斯违反守则私下帮助莱万逃脱的事视作罗伊斯人生最大的一个错误，罗伊斯了解莱万，对方的自尊心恐怕不允许他成为另一个人人生中的一个错误缘由，这是个瑕疵。这两年罗伊斯知道莱万无数次想要把自己弄出去，他没能给莱万这个自我救赎的机会，因为他得把这个留给自己，这是他最后一点自私。  
做错事的人应该得到惩罚，况且罗伊斯无意DFB给他开出的将功赎过的提议。真要评价起来，罗伊斯认为DFB契而不舍地寄希望于自己会以他那三位波兰朋友为筹码换取自由这件事太不明智了，要是他能下手，又何必等到DFB重新给他机会？他毕竟是个那么死心眼的人。  
   
9.  
   
波兰帮的地盘也不过是几个普通的街区，并非什么另一片土地，只不过住在这里的多数是来自波兰的非法移民，或者来自世界各地的偷渡客。像罗伊斯和克罗斯这样的长相在波兰帮的地盘上显得非常亮眼，从他们踏进这片街区开始，有人在低声交头接耳。  
这里表面看上去一切井然有序，比外面任何街区都不差，谁能想到这么一个地方是黑帮在打理呢？  
“请问是Mr. Reus吗？”  
有一个年轻的男孩迎面走来，克罗斯下意识要把罗伊斯挡在身后，他拦在罗伊斯腰前的手被对方不动声色地握住了手腕，继而不知道怎么的，他们的手牵到了一起。  
“是的。”  
“有位先生让我把这个给你。”  
罗伊斯接到手上的是一个信封，里面附有一把钥匙和印着地址的卡片。  
“替我谢谢Jakub。”  
男孩愣了愣，终究是什么也没说，默然转身离开。  
“好了，我们现在得到了一个落脚的地方。”  
克罗斯不以为然，“我不确定它是安全的。”  
“Fine，我理解你的疑虑。”  
罗伊斯反手把房卡放入了克罗斯胸前的口袋里，然后才意识到他另一只手正跟克罗斯的牵在了一起。对方的手依然很暖，不过他有必要把自己的手抽回来，一只手被限制了活动总是不太方便的，罗伊斯是这么告诉自己的，尽管他此刻两只手都非常空闲。  
“Toni，我们要这么牵着走吗？”  
在罗伊斯意识到自己多次尝试把右手抽回来都会被对方握得更紧一些时，他忍不住发问了。  
“不可以吗？”  
克罗斯这句反问叫罗伊斯彻底没了脾气，好似他们两个昨天才第一次见面的人手牵手走在大街上是多么理所当然的一件事。  
“好吧，也行。”对方眼神太坦荡了，罗伊斯没有反抗到底的决心，有人给他暖手也是不错的，“我还是发个信息给Jakub核实一下房间的事吧，你拖着一个这么大的行李箱走在路上太显眼了。”  
   
10.  
   
“Lukasz，是你让人把钥匙给的Marco吗？”  
库巴接到了罗伊斯的短信，说是谢谢自己非常贴心地给他安排了临时住处，可库巴对这件事一点记忆也没有。  
“什么钥匙？”皮什切克没听懂库巴的话。  
“酒吧街那间，我记得上次我们去完以后，钥匙最后放在你那里。”  
“我为什么要把钥匙给Marco？那地方不太适合……”皮什切克突然一拍自己脑袋，“那把钥匙前两天Lewy找我要去了。”  
“Lewy现在人在意大利啊，他不是去找Woj了？”  
“对，但是他可以把钥匙留在这里。”  
“他想做什么……那房子……”库巴大脑开始死机，他放弃更深层的思考，转而问皮什切克，“我该怎么回复Marco？”  
“你可以让他放心住下，我想，Lewy应该不会做什么不利于Marco的事，当然也不会做蠢事。”  
   
11.  
   
罗伊斯不认为他进了一间民居，这房子除了外部装修非常民居以外，内部简直就是一个小的军火库。  
“差不多可以满足一个普通连队的供给了，你的朋友们可不仅仅在搞慈善项目。”  
“Toni，他们建的是个黑帮，呃，不太对外惹麻烦的黑帮。”  
克罗斯在屋子上下转了一圈，唯一的一个好消息是他们会拥有一张干净的床，就在二楼。  
“要暂时住下吗？”罗伊斯询问克罗斯的意见。  
“嗯。”克罗斯对执行任务时期的居住环境没有什么要求，住在这个军火库某种意义上证明他们是安全的。  
“这座房子离这里也不太远。”  
据库巴所说，莱万固定在每周三会到一座剧院去，监控录像也的确拍下了荷兰人出现在剧院的画面。  
“今天才周一。”克罗斯表达了他不愿意坐在屋里干等着周三到来的意愿。  
“也许我们晚上可以到这里碰碰运气。”罗伊斯从库巴传来的照片里找出了另一张，上面标注的地点就在他们身处的屋子的隔壁，“现在我们可以找个吃晚饭的地方。”  
克罗斯皱了皱眉头，如果他没有记错，刚才他经过这家酒吧门前的时候有注意到，外面插着彩虹旗。  
   
12.  
   
烛光、红酒和餐前沙拉，克罗斯承认他以前对波兰帮的地盘有非常大的无解，以单纯的黑街印象去定义这个地方是不对的，这里也并不是什么异空间，至少有着非常正常的西餐厅，餐厅的服务员还会跟两位一起来的客人推销打折的情侣套餐。  
于是，你的邻桌可能坐着两个杀人犯这种事全然被克罗斯抛诸脑后。  
对于情侣套餐，罗伊斯一开始是拒绝，直到他听见说套餐内的甜品是这个套餐限定的，不作单卖，他开始多次抬眼看向克罗斯。  
“我不介意。”  
除了食物，制造浪漫气氛的花里胡哨的小道具是一样不少，克罗斯也想不懂这家餐厅是个什么营销套路，他们并不挑选情侣而是逢人就推销情侣套餐，这些附带的东西真的不会令人尴尬吗？不过别人尴尬是别人的事，他跟罗伊斯就没有尴尬这个问题。  
七成熟的牛排被摆放到了罗伊斯面前，克罗斯看着坐在他对面的人拿起了刀叉，铁板上的酱汁还在嗞嗞作响，一不留神就溅到了罗伊斯的指腹上。在用纸巾擦掉和不在意那芝麻大小的痕迹的选择面前，罗伊斯相当随意地用舌头舔过他的食指。  
这个动作不失礼，相反，克罗斯看出了点诱惑的意味，无论对方是否有这个意识。克罗斯开始有一些疯狂甚至荒谬的念头，这不好，但他无法控制，只能盯着罗伊斯的手，让思绪越飘越远。  
“你不吃吗？”  
罗伊斯适时的关心叫克罗斯回神，他也才注意到自己的那份主食已经送来了。  
稍晚的时候，克罗斯确认过他的记忆没有出问题，罗伊斯跟他在一家同志酒吧门外排队，有人在门前检查身份证。  
“我以为这个地方并不会管未成年饮酒问题。”罗伊斯的意思是，他刚刚就见过一座摆满了来源不合法的枪支弹药的军火库了。  
“也许管的不是饮酒问题。”  
罗伊斯跟克罗斯在长队里算得上一股清流，他们的确保持着朋友的距离，而不像某些同样是在排队的人，已经在天寒地冻的大街上旁若无人地亲热起来了。  
   
13.  
   
到吧台要了一杯牛奶，罗伊斯看着克罗斯的操作都惊呆了，而对方给出的解释是盯梢期间不沾酒精。  
“行，你盯梢，我喝酒，我在里面最想念的还是多特蒙德啤酒，可惜那里只能搞到一些难以下喉的威士忌。”  
克罗斯与罗伊斯的长相都非常出挑，两个生面孔的金发甜心坐在吧台上，难免有人要来问问，准确来说人还不少。  
罗伊斯觉得应付陌生人的调情太麻烦了，整个人挨在克罗斯身上，用意很明显。  
“假如你有看对眼的人记得跟我说一声，我不想坏了你的艳遇。”罗伊斯凑到克罗斯耳边低声说。  
对方口中呵出的热气的温度一点点传递到克罗斯的耳垂，继而整只耳朵都在发烫，而罗伊斯变本加厉地挽过他的手臂，又把头枕在克罗斯肩上。执行任务难免需要伪装，克罗斯在培训基地也上过相关课程，他能很好地融入任何一种虚构的关系里的角色，所以说他现在内心翻涌起的局促完全是没有道理的。  
“Hey，我说宝贝儿们，有想过玩3P吗？”一个典型土耳其长相的棕发男人从两人身后走来，非常自来熟地把手搭到两人的肩膀上。  
“不了，谢谢。”克罗斯用着最机械的腔调回答了这个问题，并且先拎走了对方就要摸上罗伊斯颈侧的手。  
“你男朋友占有欲很强，在床上一定把你干得很狠，不过我也会很不错的，不考虑一下吗？”  
罗伊斯双手圈住了克罗斯的脖子，往身旁这人的怀里缩了缩，转过头笑着对那个土耳其人说：“知道我喜欢我男朋友什么吗？他拿刀子割开上一个亲了我的男人喉咙的样子不能更迷人了。”说着，罗伊斯亲了克罗斯的下颌线。  
哇哦。刹那间，克罗斯满脑子就剩一声惊叹。  
滋扰者悻悻离开，克罗斯听见罗伊斯“咯咯”笑了起来，为着他小小的恶作剧成功了而得意。  
“你真的喜欢男人吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“昨天你跟我说的。”  
“我怎么知道呢？我也没谈过恋爱。”  
有人过来说单纯想请克罗斯喝酒，罗伊斯二话不说就把对方的酒杯抢过来饮尽了。  
“不要乱喝别人给的酒。”  
罗伊斯拿起他的啤酒杯，碰了一下在台上摆着的牛奶杯，小抿一口，表情还是笑眯眯的，好似听不见克罗斯的提醒。  
陆陆续续又来了几个人，罗伊斯稀里糊涂灌了好几杯酒，克罗斯怀疑罗伊斯被盯上了，以及他不能让这个人继续喝了。  
如果说有什么人长得就很像坏人，那一定是迎面走来的这位，克罗斯不喜欢对方打量自己跟罗伊斯的目光。  
“我真想请你喝杯牛奶，还有你的男友，这种白浊液体跟他也很配。”  
话里透着的下流一定不是克罗斯的幻听，他冷冷地抬眼，“酒就好。”  
来人手里的确拿了两杯酒，他把它们放到了台面上，把其中一杯推给克罗斯。克罗斯趁对方不注意把两杯酒的位置交换了，这是出于保险起见，不料罗伊斯伸手要来抢他手里的酒杯，克罗斯没让他得逞，仰起头就把酒喝得一滴不剩。罗伊斯很大几率是醉了，他表达不满的方式变得很不寻常，比如说他扳过克罗斯的脸，对着嘴就亲下去，好似还打算从克罗斯口里抢酒喝。  
周遭传来起哄的叫声，伴着几声口哨，那些声音在克罗斯听来越发飘渺，他的注意力完全被这个吻夺走了。  
罗伊斯喜不喜欢男人他不知道，他倒可能喜欢男人，准确来说，克罗斯认为他喜欢罗伊斯，不然他怎么会觉得自己的心跳之快宛如整颗心要蹦出来。  
时间要回到更早些时候，罗伊斯一边跟克罗斯接吻，一边莫名其妙来了脾气，抓起盛着牛奶的玻璃杯就往吧台上砸，杯子碎了，牛奶洒了，罗伊斯的右手被碎玻璃划破了。  
克罗斯都没有时间跟罗伊斯着急，因为他意外看到了自己的任务目标就在不远处，在逐渐向吧台靠拢的人群中逆着方向走的那个他很显眼。  
罗伊斯还是荷兰人？从一开始这就不是选择题，因为罗伊斯告诉克罗斯，“他在三点钟方向。”  
罗伊斯没醉，甚至连接吻的时候都是清醒的，不清醒的人反而是克罗斯。  
不得不夸赞罗伊斯的聪明，他用这么一个小把戏直接筛出了与同志酒吧格格不入的荷兰人，毕竟有野心到成为DFB侦捕目标的人当然不屑为当众亲热这样的表演起哄。  
克罗斯正要行动，转头就看见罗伊斯在用舌头舔他手上的伤口，一时半会儿止不住鲜血混着牛奶沿着对方的手臂往下划，不知道哪里来的愤懑情绪一点一点要淹没克罗斯，他想对罗伊斯大吼大叫，但最后他都不会这么做。  
克罗斯没去找他的任务对象，他让吧台酒保送来一杯威士忌，抓着罗伊斯受伤的手的手腕就把人往洗手间带。  
那个洗手间的氛围很不错，灯光昏暗，烟和呛鼻的古龙水气味混合在一起，配着隔间里传出来的叫声。  
克罗斯本来不用踢开一道隔间的门的，可那个隔间里传出的声音太刺耳，让他烦躁，于是他打扰了两个人的好事，并且成功把人吓得裤子都没提上去就跑了，最后把罗伊斯塞了进隔间。  
好的，现在我要做什么？噢对，给他的伤口消毒。克罗斯二话不说，把酒往罗伊斯伤口上淋，对方倒吸一口凉气以后还发出了几声细微的呻吟，不像其他隔间里传出的任何一种声音。  
“你的手怎么这么凉？”不仅是手，克罗斯掌心还蹭过罗伊斯的侧颈，也是如此。  
“是你在发烫，Toni……”  
罗伊斯说的没错，克罗斯也感觉到了，莫名的燥热感传遍他全身，最后都往他下腹涌起。克罗斯摩挲着罗伊斯的脸颊，又吻过罗伊斯的唇，他也迷茫了，他不知道自己为什么这么做，他不应该这么做……  
太兴奋了，有点忘乎所以。  
“抱歉，我好像喝了点不太对劲的东西。”克罗斯含糊地说着，可他什么也没停下来。  
荷尔蒙瞬间的相互吸引令罗伊斯并不需要克罗斯停下来，他一边承受着克罗斯的吻，一边轻扫对方的后背，他非常清楚接下来会发生什么，并且产生了期待。  
克罗斯已经无法满足于只触碰罗伊斯暴露在衣服外的皮肤，他把自己借给罗伊斯的衬衫纽扣扯下来了两粒，伏下头舔弄罗伊斯的胸前，对方幅度越发大的起伏让克罗斯内心有些飘飘然，而舌头上的动作还在一丝不苟地进行着。  
剩下的事情没那么复杂，他们只是把对方的裤子脱掉了，克罗斯把罗伊斯摁在墙面上，让人一脚踩上马桶盖，好把腿张得更开。罗伊斯还在马桶的冲水缸上找到了上一对留下来的还没拆封的润滑剂，抱怨了两句怎么没有安全套。  
“我没有传染病，也没有过不安全性行为。”克罗斯就跟在作出什么郑重承诺似的。  
“你不怕我有？我是说我刚从那里出来。”  
“你没有。”  
罗伊斯一开始就是跟克罗斯开句玩笑，结果克罗斯的认真劲上来了，下一秒罗伊斯光裸着的下体就被克罗斯沾满了润滑剂的手粗鲁地揉得湿漉漉的。  
“轻点……”  
罗伊斯不仅没有过不安全性行为，连性行为都没有过，克罗斯的动作对他而言有些太刺激了，他没忍住叫了出声。  
能让罗伊斯叫的不仅这一下，等到克罗斯进入他的身体，把性事带入曼妙的阶段，罗伊斯才真正毫无节制地叫了起来。  
可能罗伊斯和克罗斯遇到的所有坏掉的电灯都会有一瞬间的回光返照，他们顶上的灯泡倏然亮起，又灭掉。  
“Wow，Toni你的眼睛真好看。”  
不到3秒的亮阔视野也足以惊艳罗伊斯，对视的那个刹那,顶上的灯不是光光源，克罗斯那双冰蓝的眼睛才是。克罗斯望着罗伊斯发出惊叹时的模样，确定对方会是他那个所有情诗也描摹不出十分之一美好的爱人。  
半公开的空间对克罗斯来说也是个糟糕的做爱地点，在他和罗伊斯勉强把衣服穿好离开隔间的时候，门外竟然站了一个人，裤子还是脱着的，他对克罗斯笑了笑。  
“哥儿们，要是你能把你的小婊子再操狠一点，我第三次就能来了。”  
有人该感谢罗伊斯，本来克罗斯听了那个男人的话是非常不愉快，是大有要让这个不知死活的家伙这辈子都硬不起来的架势的。  
“行了Toni，早泄的家伙已经很可怜了。”  
   
14.  
   
听说一家酒吧有人闹事，皮什切克当然要关注那里的情况，波兰帮地盘上一直在维系着比较脆弱的平衡，出点稍大的乱子也后患无穷。  
等他把吧台附近摄像头的监控录像画面调出来，他几乎惊掉了下巴。  
罗伊斯说他会带个德国人来，可他没说过他交了个男朋友啊？皮什切克在电脑屏幕前不禁惊叹，这个世界变了。  
好吧，皮什切克并没有那么多时间停留在震惊之中，他现在有正事要处理了，比如说有人把一些不那么正规的药带进了他们的地盘，他在录像里注意到最后一个靠近两个金发德国人的男人往他拿着的两个杯子里都加了料。  
这里再如何杂乱，也有着一些硬性规矩，毒品类是绝对被拒绝在外的。现在皮什切克需要调查毒品来源，它们只会是某些不守规矩的人带进来的，不到背后有一个贩卖组织的地步。  
抓一两只试图搅混水的小老鼠总是很麻烦，他们擅长躲在犄角旮旯里，还到处乱蹿。  
   
15.  
   
克罗斯直到天亮也没睡着，他刚刚第21次谷歌了“跟暗恋对象不小心发生了性关系怎么办”，浏览器给他寻觅出的网站链接似乎对整件事毫无帮助。  
事情太过戏剧化，要不是罗伊斯咬自己肩膀那一下太狠了，到现在还隐隐作疼，克罗斯会相信那都不是真的。  
克罗斯需要一个倾诉对象，他有想过找厄齐尔，不过他跟厄齐尔没有那么熟，而罗伊斯跟厄齐尔很熟。根据来自穆勒的理应不靠谱的消息，厄齐尔跟罗伊斯有过说不清道不明的暧昧关系，如果自己跟他说在短短两天内他和罗伊斯进展到进厕所隔间打炮，说不准厄齐尔会从英国打飞的来暗杀自己。  
没有比克洛泽更适合的了，现在是早上7:30，如无意外，克罗斯相信克洛泽已经起床晨跑了。  
-「我跟一个昨天才认识的人睡了。」  
克洛泽没有让克罗斯等很久，几乎就是在克罗斯放下手机的一瞬，对方回复了。  
-「你喜欢他吗？我是说，如果只是普通的一夜情对象，你不会烦恼。」  
果然，克洛泽能知道自己现在很烦恼，通过一条非常简短的信息。令克罗斯心烦的不是那一次性爱，而是罗伊斯对他的吸引力，克罗斯从不相信一见钟情，但这又的确发生在他的身上了。  
-「嗯，不过我不知道他怎么想。」  
-「你可以问他。」  
-「Miro，你知道Marco Reus吗？」  
-「我见过他，怎么了？」  
-「我跟他睡了。」  
这回克洛泽的回信间隔可要长了许多。  
-「那你一定要跟他谈谈，还有，代我向他问好，我很高兴他愿意从过去走出来了。」  
要谈也得等对方醒来，克罗斯想罗伊斯是累坏了，一时半会儿醒不来，他想要在自己醒着的时候，应该可以给对方做个早餐。  
问题是，这个地方只有火药，而没有一点食材。克罗斯并没有纠结很久，因为罗伊斯醒了。  
“早……”罗伊斯揉着眼睛，翻了个身，又没了动静。  
“昨晚我们做了，就只有这样了吗？”在对方迷迷糊糊的时候问这个问题不怎么合适，可克罗斯有一点点着急。  
“嗯，对，我们做了……”  
罗伊斯又懒懒地转了个身，下一秒他几乎从床上跳了起来，看了看克罗斯，又看了看自己，罗伊斯发现他们两个人全身上下都只有一条内裤，噢不对，他的右手上还有纱布。  
“你是只打算把我当一夜情对象吗？”  
“等等，Toni，我脑子有点乱。”罗伊斯喊停，克罗斯并未如他所愿。  
“你想忘掉昨晚吗？”  
罗伊斯沉默了，克罗斯也就继续苦恼起来。  
“你知道吗？你现在的表情让我有些紧张。”  
罗伊斯是真的紧张，昨晚前半段的搂抱和亲吻是出于任务目的，也有点私人原因，到厕所后的那段就……说不清了。  
“什么表情？”  
“谋划要杀掉谁的样子。”  
克罗斯想争辩说，他现在没有想杀人，他只是有点，因为解不开郁结而兴致不高。  
“你不喜欢我。”克罗斯试图解读罗伊斯的话背后的意思。  
“不是，我……我认为我们处得来。”  
“那就是，不是那种喜欢。”克罗斯点了点头，他理解，大家都是成年人了，做爱不需要等于真爱。  
“FUCK！”  
罗伊斯也真不是没有脾气的，就算在他耳边喋喋不休烦他的人是克罗斯，他也会发火。他要让这个人闭嘴，因此罗伊斯狠狠地吻了克罗斯。  
“好了，给我安静一点，不然……”  
“不然你还亲我？”  
克罗斯指着自己的唇，上面留了罗伊斯吻过的水光，他的目光完全像是在控诉罗伊斯是个轻浮又不负责任的渣男。  
现在轮到罗伊斯焦虑症要发作了，谢天谢地，有人来电了。克罗斯接电话的时候皱了皱眉头，然后把手机递给了罗伊斯。  
“Mesut。”  
罗伊斯接过电话就往房间外跑，天知道他刚才心跳有多快，他都要以为克罗斯听见了。  
“Marco，我得跟你说个事，Toni他……他是比较容易较真的一个人，我建议你跟他在一起的时候别碰酒精。”  
“Emmmmmm，晚了，Mesut。”  
“你喝酒之后对他又亲又抱还没有被他丢出去？”  
何止又亲又抱了，我们还做爱了，他不仅没把我丢出去，似乎还在跟我告白。罗伊斯没有把这些告诉厄齐尔，他不希望自己的好友跟自己一起怀疑人生。  
“我有努力控制自己别太兴奋，”砸一下玻璃杯还把自己手划破了，“结果不太坏……”只不过就是从那时候开始，事情往失控的方向一去不复返。  
“我只能祝你们相处愉快了。”  
“你打电话来就是为了跟我说这个？”  
“当然，这很重要。”  
远在英国为好友挂心的厄齐尔完全不知道，这已经变得不重要了。  
罗伊斯回到房间对上克罗斯双眼时，他打从心底微微一颤，他毫不怀疑克罗斯总能这么平静地策划着如何干掉一个人，罗伊斯甚至怀疑自己正在被对方杀死，不然这呼吸困难是怎么回事？  
“Mesut有什么事吗？”  
“没……没什么。”罗伊斯开始转移话题，“今天天气不错，要出门吗？”  
克罗斯望了一眼窗外，外头天色灰蒙蒙的，都起雾了，跟“不错”估计有一段不小的距离。  
 街道是普通的街道，这么早的时候几乎没有人，除了一些在酒吧里过了一宿的醉汉。  
冷清，以及冷。罗伊斯一边打喷嚏一边想为什么自己要在一个睡眠不足的早上出门，如果不是出门前克罗斯执意让他穿上一件稍厚的羽绒服，他现在已经冻死了。  
 克罗斯的手一直在蹭到他的手，罗伊斯索性牵住了他的手，反正都不是第一次在大街上牵手了，然后他的手被带进了克罗斯的外套口袋里，瞬间，罗伊斯恨不得把自己另一只手也伸进去。  
“今天我们要做什么？”  
“随便走走，也可以看场电影，如果你喜欢。”  
这听起来怎么这么像普通的约会？罗伊斯不得反观他跟克罗斯今天的衣着，由于都是出自克罗斯的衣橱，风格非常雷同，可以视作情侣穿着。  
“我猜你的意思是我们可以随便去点什么地方碰运气，看看能不能找到荷兰人。”  
“你要这么想也可以。”  
罗伊斯其实没有猜错，克罗斯的意思就是去约会，即便是罗伊斯早上在委婉地避开那个话题，他认为他们俩的关系可以循序渐进。  
可惜两人并没有去电影院，他们几乎是漫无目的地绕圈走，在第三次经过昨晚的同志酒吧门口时，罗伊斯见到了一个熟悉的身影，对方也看到他了。  
罗伊斯想，他刚才为什么不直接答应跟克罗斯交往然后睡个回笼觉，而是要到街上乱晃。

16.

“我以为你是去机场接Lewy了。”皮什切克只见到库巴，却不见莱万。  
“我是去了，不过没见到人。”  
“怎么回事？”皮什切克心下一紧，莱万这些年树敌不少。  
“Krzysztof 说Lewy一回来就往Gay吧去了。”  
如果可以，皮什切克希望教训一下库巴说话喘大气的行为，叫自己虚惊一场。  
“有人在里面用药，我在查，也告诉了Lewy，本来我还等你把他接回来好好跟他谈这件事的。”  
莱万对这件事的重视程度可见一斑，毕竟他们把这里的经营起来是为了让它成为庇护所，而不是藏污纳垢的地方。  
 “他自己动手去了，你也可以省事，少操些心。”  
大家都看莱万平时飞来飞去谈生意很忙，但波兰帮上下最忙的其实是皮什切克，细节之处全是他在处理。  
“等等，Lewy到那里去了，是不是意味着Marco一出门就有可能遇见他。”库巴一拍桌面，巨响过后，屋里陷入了死寂。  
“我不想去想象那是个什么场面。”皮什切克累了，他该给波兰帮制定个休假制度了。

17.

克罗斯很难描述罗伊斯现在是个什么情况，在刚刚过去的3分钟里，罗伊斯先是手心发凉，紧接着如释重负，最后可能还带了点失望。这一切都跟那个男人有关系，克罗斯看见了莱万，不过对方的注意力显然在罗伊斯身上，最后两个昔日好友相顾无言，各自开始了假装没看见对方的游戏。  
这真的很幼稚。  
罗伊斯嘟囔着说他想去电影院了，克罗斯怎么会不同意呢？他出门之前已经争分夺秒查好了最近有什么电影上映，克罗斯从一开始就没想过今天有不进电影院的道理。  
事情发展很顺利，哪怕之前有一段小插曲，要说有什么不遂克罗斯心愿的大概是在那么多爱情电影的包夹之中，罗伊斯虽然没选恐怖片，可他选了一部动画片啊！  
恐怖片才是约会最佳选择。如果拉莫斯在，他会这样教育克罗斯，而克罗斯不会问拉莫斯是跟谁去看的恐怖片看出了这个心得体会。  
动画片……也就那样了。  
罗伊斯指挥着克罗斯去买票，相约检票口，而他则是去抱了一大桶爆米花。  
“可乐呢？”  
“我只喜欢吃爆米花，你想喝可乐吗？”  
“套餐里应该是有可乐的。”  
罗伊斯不以为然，结果他转身看向贩售柜台，上面放了两杯无人认领的可乐。  
“……”  
“你需要钱去雇个人跟你聊天吗？”对方的心不在焉太过明显了。  
“不，我想跟你看电影。”  
面对着所有座位都空着的影厅，克罗斯给他俩买了情侣座的票，毕竟情侣套餐也吃过了，看电影买情侣座也没什么大不了吧。罗伊斯对这种两张椅子合体到一起的座位未予评价，但很快地，他就发现了它的好，抱着克罗斯的手臂看电影是再舒服不过了，他可以整个人像没有腰一样挨在对方身上，克罗斯作为热源是真的很优秀。  
毫不自知自己被视为冬日暖炉的克罗斯看着屏幕上的画面，想的是昨晚在厕所隔间的事，表面上平静无比地喝着冰可乐。  
“我其实没想好再见到Lewy要说些什么，大概他也没想好见到我以后能说点什么吧，我们只是曾经很要好。”罗伊斯突然低声说了起来。  
克罗斯等了很久也等不来下文，罗伊斯又把注意力投入到电影之中，笑得一颤一颤的。  
从电影院走出来的罗伊斯又精神了起来，这时已经是午后了，街上要暖和了一些。  
“那边好像有集市。”罗伊斯跟发现了新大陆一样，拽着克罗斯的衣袖就把人带着走。  
黑帮地盘上的集市不都是黑市，摆在摊位上的多是些手工饰品，不乏年轻女孩围在摊位前挑挑拣拣。  
热闹总是有伴随着一点混乱，对于有人要摸自己钱包的事，克罗斯并非毫无知觉，他正要反手给不知好歹的毛贼一点深刻警告，就被罗伊斯按住了。  
“在这里引发太大的骚乱不好。”说着，罗伊斯把好几个钱包逐个往克罗斯口袋里塞，还朝克罗斯吐了吐舌头，“我觉得我们应该把它们交到警察局。”  
“我的呢？”克罗斯很肯定，这里面没有自己的钱包。  
“当诱饵被鱼叼走了。”  
“……”  
“里面有很重要的东西吗？”  
克罗斯点了点头。  
“你不早说！”  
克罗斯只见罗伊斯几个别扭但非常有灵性的走位，一下子穿越人群贴到了偷钱包的小贼身后，一把勒住了对方的脖颈，又并肩走着，搞得跟两人是称兄道弟的关系一般，然后罗伊斯就把克罗斯的钱包要回来了。  
“都聊了什么？”克罗斯打开自己的钱包检查了一下。  
“我就告诉他，命比较值钱。”  
罗伊斯笑得合不拢嘴，克罗斯实在想不出对方放狠话是个什么效果，真的能吓到人吗？  
“东西都没少吧？”  
克罗斯让罗伊斯看他的钱包，罗伊斯在用眼神征询过克罗斯的意见后抽出了里面的照片。  
“重要的是这张全家福吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“这是你弟弟吗？跟你长得真像。”  
“他叫Felix，应该也要从警校毕业了。”  
“那时候你好小哦。”  
“1年前拍的。”  
罗伊斯瞪大了双眼望着克罗斯，足足盯了有30秒，“天啊，Toni，这1年你都经历了什么？！”  
可能也就是学会了抹发胶。克罗斯很肯定，他跟照片上的自己只有发型的变化。  
“我正式加入DFB以前回家拍的。”  
“难怪，”罗伊斯小心翼翼地把照片塞回克罗斯的钱包里，拉开克罗斯的外套把钱包放进了他的内口袋，“那就放得再稳妥一点。”  
进了培训基地意味着没有假期，也可以说是没有私人时间，与家人见面也成了遥不可及的事，哪怕有人的家与培训基地只有一墙之隔。除了中途退出，也就只有顺利通过培训基地的考核，正式成为DFB的成员以前能有那么一段与家人好好相处的日子，谁知道自己会不会在下一次与家人见面的日子以前丢了性命？  
“如果谷歌地图没有错，拐角就是警察局了。”  
这里当然也有德国政府的警察局，不过考虑到这片区域的特殊性，里面工作的警员都是有波兰血统的，或者就是波兰人。  
“你好，我……”  
“如果有财物损失请到那边登记，一旦有任何消息我们会打电话通知你的。”当值的警员以极其机械的口吻指引罗伊斯到另一边，失窃在这边根本不能算是案件，频繁得就跟吃饭一样。  
罗伊斯把一个一个钱包从克罗斯的口袋里翻出来，总算是引起了警员的注意。  
“我们是来……”  
“自首的对吧，我找个人来给你们安排一下。”  
“……”  
克罗斯直接翻了个白眼，罗伊斯耐下性子解释了半天他为什么会有这么多钱包。  
“我们这里一般不会出现这种好人好事，你们的行为太可疑了。”  
这绝对是罗伊斯听过的最扯淡的理由，有人过来扳他的肩膀要把他带去讯问室，当然那个人马上就在搞不清楚发生了什么的情况下倒地了，是克罗斯干的。  
“你这是袭警！”  
眼看场面挺失控的，克罗斯认为他跟罗伊斯马上就要迎来一场不怎么公平的2v10的恶斗。  
“Toni，你近身搏斗成绩怎么样？”  
“还行，有A。”  
“我这门挂科了。”  
“……”  
罗伊斯笑得有点狡黠，克罗斯不好分辨这是不是一个对方突然想到就说出来了的冷笑话。接着罗伊斯就用实际行动证明了自己说的话，别说2v10了，克罗斯认为把他一个人留下都没什么关系，也非常理解为什么他的近身搏斗会不合格。  
这人以前读的是警校吗？打起架来跟个小混混一样，也许场面控制得不是很好看，什么招数好使就怎么来，但意外的非常灵巧，自己不吃亏对方又会挂彩。  
“别动！”  
有人拔枪了，枪口对准罗伊斯，这不是什么刺激的事，而是实在的威胁。克罗斯迅速借助桌面绕到了持枪警察的身后，把人的武器给卸了。  
手枪落地的声音叫罗伊斯皱了皱眉头，“你们这枪里的子弹都卖给什么人换钱了？也不知道像你同事那样留一颗应对突发情况。”  
罗伊斯说话的时候，克罗斯已经准确地把桌面上随手拿的马克杯砸向伏在地上准备偷袭罗伊斯的人的手腕，又一把手枪落地，被罗伊斯用手上的空壳手枪撞开到一个没有人能碰到的区域。  
“钱包我留下了，找失主的事你们最好上点心，不用谢。”  
罗伊斯离开的时候还顺便拉响了警报，打完一架心情大好的人回头一手搂住跟在他身后的克罗斯，亲了好几下。  
“小时候可能我长得看着就很好欺负吧，老有人来找我麻烦，我就学会了打架，进警察局也是家常便饭，后来觉得警察这个职业很亲切，我成绩又还行，就去报了警校。”  
罗伊斯一路往外走一路叽叽喳喳地跟克罗斯分享他小时候跟其他小混混的交手经历，在不经意间意识到克罗斯脸色不怎么好。  
“你哪里受伤了吗？”罗伊斯说着就要从下往上掀克罗斯的风衣下摆。  
“没有。”  
“你觉得我们不该大规模袭警？”  
“不是。”  
“那你自己说你怎么突然黑了一张脸。”  
“你为什么又突然亲我。”  
克罗斯的侧脸留了“罪证”，刚才罗伊斯是真的亲得很用力，以至于那里红了一块。  
一不小心就忘了厄齐尔的重要提示的罗伊斯心想，现在我再装傻还能奏效吗？  
显然不能。克罗斯盯得罗伊斯有点慌，罗伊斯左闪右躲的依然逃不开对方的灼灼目光。当罗伊斯抬头要呼吸一口新鲜空气的时候，他注意到顶上有一个五彩斑斓的霓虹招牌。  
“我们找个地方聊聊。”

18.

这次出乱子的地方是警察局，捣乱的人依然是罗伊斯，皮什切克想回波兰养老了。为了延长皮什切克能为波兰帮操心大小事务的年限，库巴主动提出承担处理这次骚乱的要务。  
“不需要我们的出面，DFB会有人来擦屁股的，如果我没猜错，Marco的小男友是DFB的人。”  
“那你怎么一副累到厌世的样子。”  
“我觉得我们可能忘了Marco从前就是个多么能惹事的人，再让他在我们这儿待上一段时间，多的不说，总有那么几个地方要重建。”皮什切克已经开始为此计算有可能需要的投入了。  
库巴回忆一下从前，觉得皮什切克说得挺有道理。  
“我们是不是需要限制一下……”  
皮什切克抬手，示意库巴不用往这个方向想下去。  
“有些地方让他搅一搅也不错，说实话，你也看不惯那个挂着政府牌照私下抢我们的买卖做的警局很久了吧。”  
“那是，就是不方便出面搞他们。”库巴耸肩。  
“现在方便出面的人来了。”  
“我这就搞不懂了，Lukasz，你到底是希不希望Marco少惹出乱子了。  
“在Marco会安然无恙的前提下，我希望Marco能给我们这里捣出一些新气象，不过跟我很头疼接下来工作量会变大有什么关系吗？”皮什切克叹了一口气，“Lewy根本不信任其它人，我一年前就说了我想要个帮手，他跟我说等Krzysztof长大。”  
“我以为Krzysztof是Lewy给自己培养的接班人。”  
“所以啊……”  
刀山火海不能吓退皮什切克，倒是没完没了因为处理琐碎事物产生的加班使他萌生了退组的念头。

19.

尽管看上去是一副镇定自若的模样。克罗斯内心其实有些局促，从他跟着罗伊斯上楼，他大概明白这是个什么地方。  
情人宾馆。  
罗伊斯想做什么？这不是克罗斯能猜透的，但他可以问。  
“你想做什么？”  
“这个话应该是我问你，”罗伊斯眨了眨眼睛，“你是要听我叽里呱啦讲一大堆没什么意义的话，还是说想做点别的适合在这里做的事。”  
狡猾。克罗斯险些被罗伊斯舔嘴唇的动作带跑了，对方在发送意味不明的暗示，很可能是性暗示，以此试图把一些事情含糊过去。  
“我们有很多时间。”  
这下子轮到罗伊斯皱了眉头，他让对方二选一，结果对方蛮不讲理还想全都要了？这么明着吃亏从来不符合罗伊斯的人生守则。  
“我的事一晚上说不完。”  
克罗斯从他的口袋里掏出了一张纸币，很好，面值足够租下这房间一周了。罗伊斯抬头望向天花板，他在自我反省，怎么自己一个兴奋又给自己挖了个坑。  
“你要浪费生命在一个明晚以后就不会有什么机会跟你再见的人身上，听他讲些非常无聊的事？”  
罗伊斯自认为自己的重点落在“无聊的事”，克罗斯听起来重点却到了“明晚以后不会再见”。  
“如果我听完了，可以回应你，你是不是可以留下。”  
罗伊斯愣是没反应过来克罗斯是个什么脑回路，但对方目光太炙热，神情太真挚，如果说今早克罗斯向罗伊斯砸来的是告白，现在就跟求婚没太大区别了。罗伊斯起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，可又不由得软了心，他往床上一倒，整张脸陷到了被窝里，又别过脸去瞄克罗斯，无可奈何地叹了口气。  
“你也不了解我，所以你到底看上我什么了？”  
“你……”克罗斯挠了挠头，“你都挺好的。”  
克罗斯不知道要怎么描述，他知道自己对罗伊斯的一瞬心动不一定意味着爱情，但他希望那就是爱情。  
罗伊斯等了很久，克罗斯没有一点要再给刚才的评价加一个转折的意思。  
“我不是一个好人，Toni，你觉得我挺好是因为你没见过我杀人。”罗伊斯眼神中闪过一道凛光。  
克罗斯摇头，“Marco，你非要跟我争论你是不是好人吗？这个问题我们没办法讨论。”  
是不是个好人没有一个绝对标准，但要类比参照起来，如果罗伊斯不是好人，克罗斯认为自己也不是。  
“你有没有想过，我为什么没有斩钉截铁地拒绝那次任务。”  
克罗斯在罗伊斯脸上读到一种怆然，他意识到自己想挖开的是罗伊斯最深的伤口，然而他又没法做任何事去挽救罗伊斯的情绪。  
“最后他们都安然无恙。”  
“这是结果，但首先是我没有拒绝Jogi，然后才有了我放走了Lewy。”罗伊斯说话的声音很轻，“我觉得Lewy跟Lukasz要是愿意的话，都能想过这个问题，Jakub比较粗神经，倒可能不会察觉。”  
这样克罗斯就懂了，为什么罗伊斯只联系库巴。  
“如果你坚持结果不重要，那我没什么能说的。”克罗斯在床边坐下了。  
“谢谢，我最不需要的是安慰。”  
“你对这件事满怀愧疚，可你也没想过要面对它，这样你一辈子都不会好的。”  
“我真的挺糟糕的，Toni，把事情搞得一塌糊涂，然后就到监狱里什么也不想管了。”罗伊斯自嘲道，“而大家还说我太重感情，没有一个人指责我不负责任。”  
“有人为这件事骂你，你会比较开心吗？”  
“我不知道。”罗伊斯没想到克罗斯会这样问他。  
“你这个答案真糟糕。”  
“所以啊，我知道我困在那段过去出不来了，你也别想着日行一善拉我一把，要是你认为昨晚还行，趁着现在我们还能做一轮。”  
罗伊斯伸手摸着克罗斯大腿，勾了勾嘴角，他在监狱里憋久了，也有点积压已久的生理需求需要发泄，昨晚只能算是点燃导火索的一点火花，真正能将他狂轰乱炸的部分还没来临。罗伊斯承认自己身体跟克罗斯的契合度很高，以至于他从走进房间开始就有所期待。真正对克罗斯坦白了自己不那么善良的过去以后，罗伊斯反倒可以心安理得地抱着让克罗斯给自己处理一下生理需求而打炮。  
被克罗斯甩开了不安分的手的一刻，罗伊斯不至于太错愕，也有人不喜欢被当作按摩棒的。  
“你不用管我了。”  
罗伊斯听不清克罗斯后面还说了什么，大概是“谢谢”之类的话。如果可以，罗伊斯多么希望厄齐尔早些警告自己不要招惹克罗斯，也就没有后续这么多烦心事。  
“不管就不管吧。”  
罗伊斯翻了个身，以一个他认为舒服的姿势躺好，大有就要这样睡一会儿的意思，可惜他辗转反侧硬是没有一点睡意，罗伊斯把这种情况归咎于现在还不到夜晚7点。  
“妈的，又不能真的不管。”


	2. Chapter 2

  
20  
   
首先一个问题，克罗斯跑到哪里去了，罗伊斯最简单的做法是找到库巴，然而他没有手机，当然也没有打公共电话的钱，那么他就只剩下一个办法了。  
罗伊斯打开房间窗户，他现在身处建筑物的三楼，运气很好的是，窗户旁边有一根水管，能让他顺利攀爬而下。底下是街区的一条暗巷，罗伊斯并不熟悉这里，不过凭借方向感，他脑中有了一条大概的路线，足够让他敲无声的地绕到一直跟着他的小鬼身后，拍了拍对方肩膀。  
罗伊斯以为小鬼会被吓一跳，不过对方似乎不仅没有慌乱，还不卑不亢地与罗伊斯对峙着。  
“Hi，你好，我想我得请你帮个忙。”  
小鬼警惕地问，“我为什么要帮你？”  
“我不甩掉你而是容忍你跟了我一天一夜完全是考虑到小鬼你对我无害，比我满大街找人借手机要实际，谁知道我可能会遇上个什么麻烦的家伙。”  
“所以呢？还有，别叫我小鬼，Krzysztof Piatek。”  
“Wow，很波兰的名字，噢，我没有要拿你的名字说俏皮话的意思，我是夸它挺不错的。”  
“别扯开话题。”  
站在罗伊斯面前的是给他送来房子钥匙的小鬼，可惜是个不可爱的小鬼。  
“好了，Krz……”波兰人的名字也不可爱，罗伊斯没有办法一次性把它念好。  
“Piatek。”  
“好的，不管怎么样，”罗伊斯不想纠结于波兰小鬼的名字了，“麻烦帮我个忙，跟我一起来的朋友走丢了。”  
“他是先走了，我认为他是有目的性地离开的。”  
“Emmmmm，你可以理解为，我把他弄丢了，所以……也许你能帮我联系一下Jakub，你知道他会帮我的，不是吗？”  
对方的困惑不是装出来的，罗伊斯一下子说不清对方是为什么摆出这样的表情，他说的话难道很难明白吗？  
“简单来说，联系让你给我送钥匙的那个人。”罗伊斯特地放慢了语速，重复了自己的意思，“我有事要找他，很急。”  
皮亚特克以怀疑的目光看向罗伊斯，罗伊斯摆出了一副非常无害的姿态，半晌，波兰小鬼还是拿出手机，拨出了一个电话。  
“Lewy，你让我盯着的那个Marco Reus说有事要找你。”  
罗伊斯愣住了，事情的走向跟他想象的完全不一样，他还没准备好面对那一段过去，对要重新跟莱万打交道这件事毫无心理建设。罗伊斯有点想礼貌地跟皮亚特克说声再见，然后拔腿就跑，可他不能，一来这样做太怂了，二来他得找克罗斯。于是罗伊斯把自己此时此刻的窘迫记到了克罗斯头上，等他把人找到了一定好好撒个气。  
手机已经递到了罗伊斯面前，罗伊斯犹豫片刻，把它接了过来。  
   
21  
   
克罗斯认为自己现在的状态并不正常，他想要去执行他的任务，昨晚他本该意识到一些事情，但是他的思绪被扰乱了。  
因为一个无关紧要的人。克罗斯开始这么自我暗示，然而是不会成功的，罗伊斯的的确确不是一个无关紧要的人，在今天稍微早些的时候，克罗斯才确认过自己喜欢他。  
郁闷、烦躁，又或许带了点愤怒，这些负面情绪交织在一起，并且没法排解。这是失恋了的感觉吗？克罗斯不能自已地这么想，严格来说他没有感情经历，自然也不会知道失恋该是怎样的，但是此时此刻他认为自己跟小说里文字描写的非常切合。克罗斯急切地想要从这样的感觉中逃出，继续完成任务就能自己强迫镇静下来，一向如此。  
同志酒吧的吧台总是很欢迎长相迷人的男性，何况Toni是单身一人来的，然而前来搭讪的人又一个个悻悻地离开了。罗伊斯不在，也就没有人告诉克罗斯，他此刻的模样有多像在思考如何快而准地把一个人的喉咙割开。  
荷兰人没有令克罗斯失望，他又一次来到了这家酒吧，克罗斯的一个猜想得到了印证。  
一个直男为什么要频繁往同志酒吧里跑呢？这足够可疑了。如果说他是为了来碰运气看能不能遇见莱万，这讲不通，克罗斯相信以荷兰人的本领，他摸透了莱万会出现在特定时间的特定地点，单纯是为了谈生意的话，今晚谈跟明晚谈也不会有很大差别，他要出售的东西可不是什么易腐品，也就没必要冒险在他不熟悉的地界上多加走动。克罗斯猜测，荷兰人是把他带走的东西“寄存”到了这家酒吧里，毕竟那一小瓶东西并不方便随身携带。  
横穿舞池去跟踪一个人绝不是易事，克罗斯能够保证目标不离开自己的视线范围，但保持好距离又是另一回事。因为一个醉汉突然挡了荷兰人的路，克罗斯没来得及控制自己跟上去的步伐，在酒吧难得人少的过道里与荷兰人仅剩三个身位的距离，这足够引起对方的注意了。这里的灯光不够昏暗，克罗斯知道荷兰人没见过自己，但他也不能让对方在这个夜晚把自己的长相记住了。  
就在克罗斯思忖着他要不就低着头装个醉汉径直走过荷兰人身侧的时候，他被侧后方的一股力量拉推到过道的墙上。克罗斯承认他今晚整个人都不在状态，通常来说他绝对不会犯跟踪时走神以至于差点打草惊蛇的低级错误，也可以在自己被吻住之前反应过来是怎么回事。简而言之，此刻他被动地接受着一个非常胡来却又热炙的吻，也借由这个亲吻躲过了被荷兰人反侦察的可能。  
在这个紧要关头帮了克罗斯一把的是罗伊斯，从对方吻上来的一刹那他就知道了，但克罗斯不想感激这个人。  
“好了Toni，我建议你不要摆出一副很不耐烦并且想让我滚的姿态，不然我现在就大喊‘DFB的人在这里’，我确定这里有很多人听说过DFB。”罗伊斯的谈判就跟小孩子提出的威胁似的。  
“我没空跟你闹。”克罗斯用眼神警告罗伊斯，还不忘用余光关注荷兰人的去向。  
“D……”  
这回轮到罗伊斯猝不及防被吻，克罗斯的动作真的非常粗鲁，这个亲吻有如惩罚，可罗伊斯不争气地腿软了，还得感谢克罗斯转了个身把他推向背靠墙壁的位置，他才能支撑着自己站直了。  
“你知道你自己在做什么吗？”  
“我在帮你。”罗伊斯说得理直气壮。  
克罗斯在生气，是的，罗伊斯意识到了，只不过他不会因此在气势上有半点让步，他可是为了找克罗斯经历了人生中最尴尬的5分钟，谁还没点脾气呢？  
“然后呢？你让我把目标跟丢了。”克罗斯顿了顿，又补充强调了一句，“第二次。”  
把昨晚的事怪到罗伊斯头上是不公平的，克罗斯只是在挑恶劣的话说出口，这是一种很奇怪的情绪。  
“幼稚。”  
“难道只有跟你上床才算成熟？”  
“你……”罗伊斯就要被克罗斯气到想要引爆隔壁整个军火库了，不过他不会真的那样做就是了。  
建筑物外的警笛声打断了酒吧里的嘈杂，也转移了罗伊斯跟克罗斯的注意力，他们远远看见门口那边有十几个身穿制服还举着防暴盾牌的警察鱼贯而入，为首的一个站在盾牌围成的保护圈内，拿起了扩音器。  
“我们接到居民Robert Lewandowski的举报，一位逃离了特殊管制的重犯目前正在酒吧里，我们必须暂时封锁酒吧，直到把这个家伙揪出来，烦请大家配合一下。”  
尽管刚刚罗伊斯与克罗斯之间的气氛还很僵，可此时他们又有了该死的默契，互换一个眼神后，克罗斯攥上罗伊斯的手腕就把人带着往警察进门的反方向走。  
“看来你的波兰朋友们并不是那么可靠。”  
“闭嘴，麻烦不都是你给我惹的，不是你的话我在监狱过得好好的，用得着变成逃犯？”  
酒吧当然有后门，就在厕所隔壁，他们两人昨晚就是从后门离开的。然而此刻后门是上锁了的，这道铁闸门可不是那么好踹开的。  
“人在这边！”  
罗伊斯跟克罗斯都没有意识到他们顺着走的过道是一道弧形，绕了个弯又把他们带到了舞池，有眼尖的警察远远地认出了罗伊斯。  
“Fuck……早知道把那个小鬼的手机要过来了。”罗伊斯一边懊恼一边开始往克罗斯身上摸去。  
“你做什么？”  
“手机，给我。”罗伊斯保证自己绝对不是在揩油。  
克罗斯将信将疑地把手机交给罗伊斯，只见对方马上就把电池拆了下来，他太阳穴跳了跳，意识到罗伊斯要做什么。  
罗伊斯熟练地引起手里那小块锂电池短路，在它爆炸以前成功将它投向了高处的烟雾探测器。  
刹那间，天花板上源源不断地淋下水，局面一下子又被搅乱了。显然，这里的警察并不那么受欢迎，有人趁乱给他们设置了些阻碍，酒吧里的场面完全失去了控制，变成了另一种意义上的狂欢，连本来守在门口的警察也被卷入其中。  
“假如他们有给自己的枪留两颗子弹，现场秩序应该不会这么差。”  
克罗斯搞不懂罗伊斯脑子里在想些什么，现在还有心情开玩笑，他的一切行动好像都那么不讲道理，随性得可怕，又叫人羡慕。  
好不容易从熙攘的人群中挤出去的两人拐到了一条后街上，像极了初遇时的场景，不过路灯倒是没坏。两个人相望也只有沉默，罗伊斯在东张西望，要躲开克罗斯的眼神的意图也太过明显了。  
“刚才，你可以再谨慎一些。”  
“谢谢你的点评，我认为我选择了非常完美的逃脱方案。”  
“只能就结果而言。”克罗斯并不那么赞同罗伊斯的冒险精神，“以及，假如弹匣里还有子弹，他们应该担心防暴盾牌的质量了。”  
同志酒吧里有枪的不止警察，也许还有各式各样杀人不眨眼的罪犯。  
罗伊斯笑了出来，他认为克罗斯一本正经讲实话就足够幽默了。  
“Hey，我们现在算和好了吗？”这并不是冷不防抛出来突袭克罗斯的问题，罗伊斯认为答案必然是肯定的。  
克罗斯愣了愣，“不算。”  
“哦，那我去自首了。”  
“不行。”克罗斯在罗伊斯有所行动以前把对方的手臂抓住了，大有一步也不让罗伊斯离开的意思。  
“为什么？当逃犯很累的。”罗伊斯没好气地问道。  
“是你选择回来找我的。”  
换作平时，罗伊斯可以坦言对方的话是强盗逻辑，而此刻的克罗斯说得那么认真，眼底流露的隐忍就要把罗伊斯迷住了。  
“其实你可以吻我的。”罗伊斯半眯着眼，嘴角洋溢起一点狡黠的弧度。  
“等你喜欢我的时候再说吧。”  
克罗斯的回答非常规矩，罗伊斯却跟发现了新大陆一样。  
“Toni，你刚才是不是难为情了？”  
克罗斯翻了一个白眼，对这个问题不置可否。  
“喂，我对你一无所知，怎么喜欢你啊？”  
霎时间，克罗斯竟认为罗伊斯说的话是在暗示着他们之间的可能，于是他难以自禁地思索他是不是该再拿出些诚意。  
“你想知道什么？”  
“荷兰人到底带了什么货？”  
“……”  
罗伊斯还是个不自知的感情骗子，克罗斯为半分钟以前的自己默哀。  
   
22  
   
盯梢很无聊，这种事库巴已经很久没做了，现在波兰帮上下就没有人能使唤他。他是自愿来同志酒吧外面盯梢的，不过他选择的地点稍稍远了一些，没有人知道酒吧即将发生的骚乱规模如何。  
即将，也就是还没有发生，但作为策划者之一，库巴知道它就是会发生，并且他为那一刻的到来冒起了冷汗。  
时间回到更早的时候，莱万接到了一个电话，库巴正跟皮什切克也在场。  
今晚是皮什切克提议要聚一聚的，主要是谈论最近在地界内有所抬头的药品问题。他跟库巴各自提了一袋罐装啤酒进这个被称为“小黑屋”的地方，就像他们第一次到这里来的时候。那时，小黑屋还是DFB给他们执行任务准备的安全屋，位于地下，连灯都没有装上，只摆了几支手电筒。  
库巴不知道为什么皮亚特克打来的电话最后会变成罗伊斯在说，反正莱万说出“Marco”这个名字的时候，他差点把啤酒喷到皮什切克身上，当然，他把啤酒吞下去了，并且对罗伊斯来电这件事有想说的话，结果被莱万示意噤声。  
“这算是什么事？”  
“事实证明，Krzysztof还没有成熟到能够在完全躲过Marco的注意完成他的跟踪任务，哪怕他的潜力足够让Lewy亲自到意大利把他从Woj那里要过来，不过这种任务本来也没有多少人能顺利完成，就不要太苛求了。”皮什切克把事情分析得风轻云淡。  
“不对，我没有要说Krzysztof，那小鬼只跟Lewy亲近，我说的是Marco。”  
“显然，他遇到了一点麻烦。”皮什切克看了一眼莱万，“不过恐怕也不是什么麻烦，至少不是我们知道的那个可能会发生的麻烦。”  
“也对，真要是大麻烦，Marco才不会求助。”库巴赞同皮什切克的判断。  
不得不说这是一次非常尴尬的通话，哪怕库巴不知道罗伊斯都说了什么，从莱万的反应来看，大概就是久别后尝试闲话家常失败的典型例子。  
“我建议他们现在说句再见，然后我们可以继续我们刚才的话题。”  
得知不止自己一个这么想，库巴心里好过多了，然后他意识到莱万在纸上草草写下了几个单词。  
「另外那个德国人在哪里？」  
好吧，罗伊斯遇到的的确是个小麻烦，寻人罢了，库巴马上能够解决。  
等到莱万挂掉电话，库巴不知道自己为什么要松了一口气，不过莱万似乎并没有继续刚才的话题的意思，而是跳到了下午皮亚特克从警局那边带回来的情报上。  
“DFB只处理了一半。”  
“然后留下了更大的麻烦，”皮什切克有些懊恼，“早知道我就早一步把事情截下来了。”  
就警察局发生的紧急情况，DFB当然会庇护他们的人，而皮什切克没有料想到的是，DFB竟然放出了罗伊斯是擅自逃离监狱管制的前DFB成员的消息。  
“我以为Marco应该不算前DFB成员。”库巴听到“前DFB成员”的时候也很诧异，他以为Marco并没有被DFB承认。  
“我认为DFB在向我们地盘上那群无能的警察释放了一个信号，哪怕Marco是他们有权力追捕的逃犯，也不是他们能处置的人。”莱万打开了一罐啤酒，“换言之，Marco非常安全。”  
三人交换了一个眼神，无需言语，也心照不宣。三个波兰人的离队自始至终都没那么重要，不过是DFB给罗伊斯的一道题目，结果DFB在这件事上输得一塌糊涂，在正值用人之际折损了一位未来核心。  
“Marco还能回DFB？”库巴问。  
“Jakub，你搞错了一件事，是Marco一直在拒绝DFB，就像拒绝我们一样。”莱万顿了顿，又自嘲，“他那天怎么没发现我风衣里藏了枪呢？”  
小黑屋里陷入了死寂，如同那年，莱万在这里说完“我会在Marco杀掉我以前开枪”一般，没有人应和，也没有人反对。  
“我们得有个人去做坏人，让Marco知道我们真的是坏人。”许久，皮什切克说。  
“我去一趟警察局，给那群怂货一个出警的理由。”  
“不，Jakub，你去酒吧盯着以防出什么意外，我去警察局。”皮什切克叫住了迫不及待要行动起来的库巴，“他这两天都只联系你，还是别让他太伤心了。”  
“我去警察局。”莱万将空了的啤酒罐抛出了一道弧线，正中垃圾桶，而后起身离开了小黑屋。  
皮什切克拍了拍库巴肩膀，“你也该出发了，在收拾烂摊子以前，我得休息一下。”  
骚乱还是发生了，比库巴预料的要更晚一些，他以为警察进去以后马上能起到效果，想不到那些家伙还能控制十来分钟场面。无论如何，当人群蜂拥而出，库巴仍准确无误地把目光对准了两个牵着手的德国人。  
库巴给皮什切克打去了电话。  
“Lukasz，我觉得Marco跟他的男朋友挺般配的。”  
“但愿Marco会为了那个德国人回DFB去，他不该继续留在监狱里。”  
“其实我还想参加他们的婚礼，可惜了，Marco不会邀请我们的吧。”  
是时候跟一段友谊告别了。库巴闭上双眼，深呼吸，内心是前所未有的平静。  
   
23  
   
克罗斯并不认为罗伊斯现在的心情真的很好，一开始他也被迷惑了，后来还是意识到了罗伊斯言行举止中表现出来的刻意。克罗斯当然没有自作多情到认为罗伊斯是在装个样子给他看，他想，罗伊斯要骗的人正是罗伊斯自己。  
罗伊斯的反常是因为波兰人把他出卖给了警察局？这个理由如此显而易见，只不过几乎没有说服力，整件事让克罗斯感觉太不自然了。  
在罗伊斯第四次要给克罗斯分享用克罗斯的钱买回来的小熊软糖时，克罗斯终于拒绝了，并且很严肃地问对方，“你怎么了？”  
“什么怎么了？”罗伊斯嘴里还嚼着软糖，看上去一点也没把克罗斯的问题放在心上。  
克罗斯把罗伊斯手里以及剩下的几包软糖全部没收了，丢到了宾馆的垃圾桶里，他不是在生气，不过是在科学地践行“不要让罗伊斯借着小熊软糖逃避问题”这个想法罢了。  
“那你又怎么了？”罗伊斯没有跟克罗斯生气，尽管他觉得对方莫名其妙，但好歹软糖是克罗斯买的，对方当然对它们有处分权。  
“我先问的。”克罗斯没有给罗伊斯投机取巧的机会。  
“说真的，你在情人宾馆的房间里只想跟我聊这些有的没的？”罗伊斯歪着头问。  
没错，罗伊斯和克罗斯又回到了他们付了房费的情人宾馆里，毕竟他们不可能回那座由罗伊斯的波兰朋友们友情提供的住处了，这一晚总得找个地方凑合。  
“你应该让我了解你。”  
“就因为你喜欢我？”  
“因为你不想让我喜欢你。”  
“什么逻辑？”罗伊斯被逗笑了。  
“你认为你自己本身很糟糕，那就告诉我，你有多糟糕。”  
罗伊斯望着克罗斯许久，若有所思，“可是我不想说，我还是挺要面子的一个人。”  
既然罗伊斯这么说，克罗斯也拿对方没有办法，他又不能强行撬开罗伊斯的嘴，所以他得找些别的事情来做，转移自己对罗伊斯的反常这件事的在意，不然他今晚恐怕要失眠。刚打开手机看了没一会儿，耳边响起了罗伊斯“哇哦”的一声，克罗斯下意识抬头朝声源的方向望去，什么事也没有发生。  
“你可以给我翻一个白眼或者告诉我，我的做法很无聊。”  
“为什么。”克罗斯的语调平得不像在说一个问句。  
“不然显得我们之间很像……冷战？不知道怎么说，我不擅长应付这种情况，何况我现在真的很无聊。”罗伊斯耸了耸肩。  
克罗斯摆出了一副“那跟我有什么关系”的姿态，他提醒罗伊斯，“我们还没有和好。”  
“哦。”罗伊斯又百无聊赖地躺倒在床上，整个人跟放空了一样。  
克罗斯的注意力虽说应该放在手机屏幕上，可他的余光不时会扫到罗伊斯身上，那人在床上安分得可怕，分明没有睡着，却可以一动不动。罗伊斯刚才跟他抱怨了无聊，克罗斯是故意没有理对方的，他认为这些无聊的时光对罗伊斯来说又算得了什么，那人在监狱也是这么过来的。可转念一想，罗伊斯愿意在监狱里待着可不是因为怪异的兴趣，而是为了自我惩罚。  
 就在克罗斯即将要心软，不摆出那么冷漠又强硬的姿态时，罗伊斯从床上爬了起来，从便利店的塑料袋子里拿出了一包薯片，打开就一把一把地抓进嘴里。  
“要吃一点吗？”注意到克罗斯有在看自己，罗伊斯非常大方地把所剩无几的薯片递过去。  
“这是我的薯片。”克罗斯指出。  
“哦，我知道呀，可是我现在很无聊啊。”  
克罗斯干脆放弃了自己的薯片，罗伊斯无不无聊不是他该负责的事项。  
“Toni，我们来商量一下，做个交易怎么样？比如说如果你想听我讲故事，那就要先跟我做爱。”  
克罗斯终于放下了他的手机，罗伊斯瞬间欢天喜地地要把身上穿的衣服先脱掉，顾不得薯片洒得满床都是。  
“你不用表演成一个很糟糕的人，你不是。”  
罗伊斯俨然一副听不懂克罗斯在讲什么的模样，凑到克罗斯跟前，马上要张开腿跨坐到他身上。克罗斯没有推开罗伊斯，他怕对方从沙发上失去重心直接摔到地上了，取而代之，他把罗伊斯抱住了，仅仅是控制住对方没让人乱动的程度而已。  
才洗过澡的罗伊斯身上带着这家旅馆的廉价沐浴露的气味，不说它好不好闻，依附在罗伊斯身上使得一切变得更色情倒是真的。  
“说实话，我想跟你做爱，但这不会让我开心。”  
罗伊斯停下了他的进一步动作，疑惑地打量起眼前的人。  
“我知道你是怎么想的。”  
“说说看。”  
罗伊斯的那双绿眼睛近看的确好看得过分，克罗斯在继续说下去以前可以给自己做了不要逃避对方目光的心理暗示，他需要罗伊斯直面这个问题，那么首先，他要直面罗伊斯。  
“我觉得你也喜欢我。”  
罗伊斯没有急着否认，而是歪着头，眼角带笑地问出“为什么”，还闹着玩一样又亲在了克罗斯的脸颊上。  
克罗斯就知道，罗伊斯清楚自己讨厌什么样的人，所以对方一举一动都能踩在令他不舒适的点上，包括现在刻意表现的轻挑态度。  
“你喜欢我，不过你不打算回应我，于是你对把我卷进来的事感到抱歉了，所以我说你不是一个糟糕的人，你有顾及我的感受，并且试图做出一点弥补。”  
克罗斯认为罗伊斯应该后悔坐到自己身上来了，对方表情管理做得很好，全然像是在听了玩笑话一样，可惜身体一瞬的僵直把人给出卖了。  
“如果说我不想跟你做爱，那肯定是假话，只不过我不接受这样的前提。”  
克罗斯把他要说的话都说完了，接下来，他把呼吸都放缓了，静待罗伊斯的回应。  
气氛有些凝重了，罗伊斯开始左顾右盼的，似乎想找一个突破口，解决当下的尴尬。  
“我困了。”  
不幸的是，克罗斯得允许罗伊斯又一次狡猾地逃走，因为他想用更柔软的方式把对方带到自己身边，在某个瞬间他意识到跟罗伊斯硬碰硬是不可行的。  
感觉到对方的环抱有所松动，罗伊斯立刻离开克罗斯，他站了起来，表现得漫不经心地伸着懒腰的同时眷恋起方才那个怀抱的温度。有许多事情罗伊斯都从未体验过，比如说乍见之欢，明知速朽又冷酷，但一时的心动总是来得那么猛烈，克罗斯是他遇到的这个人，那么克罗斯对于他而言既是蜜糖又是毒药，实在是太危险了。  
罗伊斯迅速蹿回床上，用被子把自己裹好，而后又想起这个房间也只有一张床，意味着他不能把被子独占了，他得把克罗斯那部分留给对方。分出那一半被子以后，罗伊斯翻到了背对克罗斯的那一侧，不断自我暗示要早点睡着，否则这会是一个很漫长的夜晚。  
墨菲定律，好像谁也难以逃过。罗伊斯没能在克罗斯来到床上以前睡着，等到克罗斯熄灯，世界的一切都归于平静，除了罗伊斯那颗躁动不已的心。罗伊斯把失眠归咎于天气太冷了，房间里的暖气开得不够足，这也许不能推演称一个充要条件，倒真的是客观事实。现在罗伊斯身侧就有一个现成的热源，他大可以凑过去抱着克罗斯取暖，可是他们还没和好。  
“Marco，晚安。”  
克罗斯的声音放得很轻，跟自言自语无异，罗伊斯很肯定对方不是说给自己听的，考虑到克罗斯很可能认为自己已经睡着了。  
“Toni，我还没睡着。”  
“嗯？”  
“我们可以聊聊，不过你要让我抱着。”  
“是什么新的恶作剧吗？”  
“我觉得冷。”  
克罗斯翻过身来，从罗伊斯背后把人抱住，这是让罗伊斯觉得舒服的温度和姿势，他甚至没意识到自己往克罗斯怀里蹭了蹭。  
“睡吧。”  
“不打算问我点什么？”  
“你不会跟我说实话。”  
“我没有骗过你吧。”  
罗伊斯的话叫克罗斯不以为然，他只是稍稍用力地把人再抱紧了一些，突然又不敢触碰更多，罗伊斯的身体是难以想象的柔软，克罗斯会忍不住想起昨晚的事，他抚摸过罗伊斯的每一寸肌肤，叫他心驰神往。  
右手手背覆上了罗伊斯掌心的温度，克罗斯有一些心虚地以为是自己把人抱太紧叫罗伊斯不舒服了，结果他的手被罗伊斯反扣住了，而这点小动作并不是一个结束。克罗斯的手被带到了罗伊斯的小腹处，继而再往下，他都不知道罗伊斯是什么时候把内裤扒下的。罗伊斯让克罗斯的手握住了他自己的阴茎，没有征询过克罗斯半句，又让人缓缓给他撸动起来。  
“我还没睡着。”克罗斯提醒道。  
“我知道……”罗伊斯鼻腔里还漏出些低低的哼声，“对神智不清的人做这种事我有道德负担的。”  
“放开。”  
“我想我该礼貌一些，但是Toni，你的身体对我有很大的吸引力，而且你也硬了不是吗？”  
的确，克罗斯起了生理反应，就在他脑子里净想些乱七八糟的事的时候，他确信罗伊斯是因为察觉到了才会做这样的事，有恃无恐。罗伊斯的邀请足够直白，他们都很清醒，没有别的借口，这种情况对克罗斯而言更糟糕了。  
“我去一下浴室。”  
克罗斯正要抽手起身，却被罗伊斯一下子压到了身下，在一片漆黑中，克罗斯被吻了一遍又一遍，他突然不知道怎么拒绝罗伊斯。  
“没关系的，别把灯打开，我可以是任何人。”  
这句话叫克罗斯听了以后仿佛呼吸的气管被死死堵住了一样，罗伊斯明知他不需要爱其他任何人，这样的做法对他是不是太残忍了。  
“你是Marco，我喜欢你。”  
“Marco Reus是你最不应该喜欢的人，好吗？他不喜欢你，却总想着睡你。”  
罗伊斯有意用他的臀部不停地划蹭克罗斯的裆部，克罗斯本来是个自制力极强的人，可他对罗伊斯没有那么高的抵抗力。  
让应该不应该都见鬼去吧。克罗斯一下子夺回了主导权，在罗伊斯的惊呼声中把人压到自己身下，还“吧嗒”一声地把房间里的所有灯打开了，饶是因为突如其来的光线刺眼得厉害，克罗斯始终注视着罗伊斯。  
“好好看着我是谁，Marco。”  
克罗斯把罗伊斯的左腿折叠到身下人的胸前，在对方小腿腿腹上轻轻地咬了一口，他见到对方的应激本能使人皱了眉头，可罗伊斯没有闭上眼睛。  
几根手指便令罗伊斯低吟起来，带了一点刻意的色情，克罗斯当然知道这是罗伊斯对他发出的催促，谁能抵住那双绿眼睛诉说的渴求呢？前戏在罗伊斯的不配合下变得很潦草，这不是克罗斯希望的结果，他不想弄伤罗伊斯，更害怕罗伊斯等一下会胡来。  
进入罗伊斯身体的时候克罗斯还是很谨慎的，先是浅浅地挤开了甬道，留给罗伊斯一点适应的时间。罗伊斯牵过了克罗斯的左手，用嘴含住了他的食指和中指，就此模拟着他们下半身的交合，还故意发出了水声。克罗斯蹙了眉头，罗伊斯却笑了，跟世界上所有没心没肺的坏情人一样。  
 “你想怎么做都可以，我又不会坏掉。”  
这样的蛊惑太犯规了，克罗斯竟然真的不知轻重地把阴茎一下子送进罗伊斯身体的最深处，那人吃疼后倏地攥紧了自己的手腕，又迅速调整了状态，故作轻松地笑着，双眼亮晶晶的。克罗斯低头把细碎的吻落在罗伊斯的眼睛上，他把那几撮贴在额上被薄汗打湿的刘海拨开，无比虔诚地吻着。与这样的温柔相对的是克罗斯下身不住顶胯抽插，他没让罗伊斯有片刻休息的时间，就这样密集而有力地碾磨过甬道的内壁，直达最敏感的那个点。  
罗伊斯起初还只是发出些“呜呜”的吟叫声，像是被欺负的幼兽，可是罗伊斯从来都是仗势欺人的一方啊。这么想着，克罗斯右手手掌搁到罗伊斯的胸前，汗水早已浸湿了罗伊斯的前胸后背，半显不透的衬衫布料紧贴着这人突起的乳尖，克罗斯两根手指的指腹在微张微合间挑逗着这片敏感地带。  
这下子罗伊斯是真的受不了，他不住地回缩他的肩膀，然而他避无可避。克罗斯认为罗伊斯讨厌前戏纯粹是不喜欢身体被这样过多地玩弄，对方既想要尽兴地爽到，又讨厌太过狼狈的收场。  
“呜……嗯嗯……我……我不喜欢……呜呜……”  
“不喜欢我操你？”  
克罗斯骤然停下了抽插，这令罗伊斯慌了神，他主动伸手去抱克罗斯，在克罗斯耳侧胡乱地吻着。  
“继续操我，但别做这种奇怪的……”  
克罗斯稍稍用力地拧了一下罗伊斯的乳头，对方尖叫了出声。  
“你说怎样都可以的。”  
罗伊斯咬着下唇，看起来太委屈了，要不是他还不自觉地扭着腰身要去迎合克罗斯的性器，克罗斯心底真的会软成一滩水，而现在最多也就是一滩润滑剂罢了。  
克罗斯不记得他们到底做了几次，罗伊斯最后那次甚至没法射精，但依然因为经历高潮而爽得发出“咿咿呀呀”的声音，肢体紧紧缠着克罗斯，好似他们多恩爱一般。

向谁告解都没有用，罗伊斯在浴室里又一次删掉了准备给厄齐尔发的短信内容，他是很希望有一个人来骂醒自己，他不能一边要跟克罗斯划清界限一边又搞得纠缠不清，可是厄齐尔不是那个合适的人。  
罗伊斯没遇过克罗斯这种情况的，似乎很正常，他就没有正正经经的感情经历，也就不知道有人可以对自己这么死心塌地。想到这里，罗伊斯鼻头有些发酸，他不知道等一下到外面去怎么面对克罗斯了。  
用大浴巾把自己包裹好，寻求到了足够的安全感，罗伊斯做了一个深呼吸，打开门以后只见克罗斯坐在凌乱不堪的床上若有所思地吃着薯片。  
“去洗澡吧，我收拾一下床。”罗伊斯的声音还有些沙哑，他刚才叫得太忘情了。  
谁知道克罗斯对罗伊斯这句话反应不小，对方竟然露出了像是小孩子做错事后的愧疚神色，哪怕只有一瞬，也被罗伊斯的眼睛捕捉到了。  
“你坐一下，我收拾。”克罗斯翻身下床，把薯片稳稳妥妥地放到了床头柜上，开始掀床单。  
罗伊斯安静地窝到了沙发里，敞开浴巾把自己曲着的双腿也包裹进去了，调整到了一个舒服的姿势。克罗斯不时转过头来看他，罗伊斯却不知道应该给些什么反应，他的脑海里在一遍遍回放着方才克罗斯不断重复的“喜欢”和“爱”，他对此感到惆怅。  
“Toni……”  
“嗯？”  
“我来跟你说说我今晚怎么了，我们说好的，所以我不骗你。”  
克罗斯怔了怔，而后垂了眼，点头。  
“我那几个波兰朋友啊，他们真的不是坏人，也为了想把我从监狱里捞出来费了很多心思，不过没有Mesut这么狡猾要把我骗出来。”  
“今晚的事怎么说。”  
“他们想把我推给DFB，”罗伊斯苦笑了一下，“可能他们以为我是因为顾及他们才一直没有跟DFB达成和解吧。”  
克罗斯从衣柜里翻出了一套干净的床上用品，把被子塞到了罗伊斯怀里抱着，他继续整着床单。  
 “每个人都觉得这样或者那样对我是好的，这么久了，我既没有选波兰帮或者DFB，那现在也一样。”罗伊斯意味深长地望向克罗斯，“我不会回DFB的。”  
克罗斯没有回头跟罗伊斯对视，不过他听懂了，罗伊斯在告诉自己，他们是不可能在一起的。克罗斯也跟罗伊斯那些波兰朋友一样以为他不肯接受DFB的条件是顾虑到波兰帮的事，这总能有解决办法的，但罗伊斯明确说了，他不想回去，这就另当别论了。私奔是一个愚蠢的问题，克罗斯没考虑过离开DFB，哪怕是为了跟罗伊斯在一起。毕竟要考虑到离开以后的情况，克罗斯会变成一个没有身份信息的人，在大众社会上寸步难行，这样的他能跟罗伊斯有什么样的未来？  
“嗯。”克罗斯讷讷地应了一声，把最后一个床角也理整齐，“好了。”  
罗伊斯满意地连人带被子一起滚到了床面上，“晚安，Toni。”


End file.
